Angelica's Son
by Lichprincess89
Summary: 13 years after Jack left Angelica, he meets her again in a bar, and this time, there's actually a son that is a bit dorky... Summary sucks,story better. plz. trust me. I do not pwn POTC. Only Julian and Marina.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 Family reunion

(jack pov)

Ah, Tortuga. Any decent pirate enjoys the sweet aroma of the rum, but I came for the wenches.

I entered my usual pub, the _Faithful Bride._

I spotted a beautiful damsel right off. Approaching her, I put on my best _handsome-pirate-captain_ smile.

The girl's back was turned to me, and I only saw her long, dark hair flowing down her back. I tapped her shoulder, and saw thee face I thought that I wouldn't see for a million years.

Angelica Teach.

"Jack?" she asked stunned.

I got over my shock, and was able to say "Fancy meeting you here, eh?"

To my surprise, Angelica laughed.

"Aren't you going to slap me?" I asked.

"I forgave you, Jack." said Angelica."A million times over."

"When?"

Angelica gave a knowing smile."Since I had Julian, our son."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

" S-son?" I stuttered." We have a son?"

" That's him, right over there." Angelica pointed to a very skinny lad of about 13, back against the wall, tricornered hat pulled over his eyes.

"Are you certain?" I asked.

"Yes, Jack. That's him. He's a bit moody, but you know how they can be." Angelica sighed.

My eyes turned back to the boy. He looked up as two 13 years old girls passed him, and he tried to get their eye. The girls sat down at a table, and Julian walked by, looking at the girls,and smacked into a post.

The girls giggled as Julian rubbed his head.

" Can I speak to him?" I pointed to Julian.

" Yes. But don't tell him that you're his father." said Angelica.

Slowly, I walked over to the boy.

" Girl trouble, mate?" I asked.

" Yeah," said Julian. To my surprise, he spoke in a voice much like my own." I can't get any of them to notice me. The only time I do is when I make a fool of myself."

" I hear ye, mate." I said." I get a lot of ladies,then thay have to go and slap me."

Julian laughed.

" Girls have problems. The whole bloody lot if 'em."

I said." Say, I didn't catch your name."

" Julian. Julian Sparrow." Julian looked at me.

" Like the great Captain Jack Sparrow?" I smirked. " He might just be your father. I can see the resemblance."

" Ha. I doubt it. He's a great pirate, while I can't even captain a dingy! I even fell in the water while trying to climb into one."

" Ye might surprise yourself."

Julian gasped. " Oh. Bugger."

" What?" I asked.

" It's him, Hubert Barbossa. Every time he sees me, he tries to beat me up." Whispered Julian.

The boy that Julian was talking about looked oddly like Hector...

Hubert came up to Julian.

" Well, well, if it ain't Stupid Sparrow. When was the last time I beat you up?" Hubert sneered.

" Well, thirty days have November, it's about 12:25, and it's not a leap year, so... yesterday?" Julian gave a sheepish smile.

Hubert raised a fist to punch Julian with, but I grabbed his wrist.

" I'd be much obliged if you stop hounding my boy, Savvy?" I said, glaring at the boy.

I let go.

Hubert sneered again." Well, Sparrow, next time, yer Daddy won't be 'ere."

He stalked off.

Julian looked at me. " God, no."

I shrugged. " Welcome to the Caribbean, mate."

Then a fight broke out between two pirates near us.

Julian and I ducked as a swing came our way.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Julian asked, as we were crawling to safety.

" Yer Mum didn't want me to tell ye," I shook my head. "Clever lass...always loved her..."

Julian smirked.

Somehow, we made our way out of the bar.

" What about Mum?" asked Julian.

" She's tough. She can take care of herself."

" That,I can believe. So, where too? _Dad _?"

I grimaced. " To my ship. And don't call me that. Call me 'Captain' or 'sir' or 'Jack'. Doesn't really matter."

" Wait... your taking me to sea?" Julian goggled at me.

" 'Course. Chance to show that your really my son."

" Don't forget me, Jack." Angelica said.

I turned around.

" Alright, you can come." I said.

" But _don't_ embarrass me, ok?" Julian muttered.

" I'll try not to."

So there we were, a complete set of a pirate family, off to set sail.


	2. A storm and an Old Friend

( Julian)

On our first day out to sea, the sky wasn't looking to great. The clouds were gray, and some were black.

" That doesn't look good." Mum told Jack.

" It look like it's going to rain." I said.

" Aye. That bodes ill by all accounts." Mr. Gibbs, the first mate, shook his head.

Late that day, the sea was hopping up and dwon, waves crashed our ship, and I kept falling down on my bum.

Sometimes I could barely stand up, and I was being washed around on the deck. Seawater got into my mouth. Somehow, I found the strength to stand up. Then I realised that Jack was helping me up. I spit the salty seawater in my mouth out. Bleck.

" You okay, lad?" Jack looked at me. We were both completely soaked to the skin. Jack's face was concerned, shining with the water in the light that some how managed to make it through the dark clouds.

" Yeah. I'm storm." I coughed out.

Mum was at the helm with a crew member, both struggling to get us out of the storm. My white puffy shirt clung to my chest, and I held on to the ratlines for support.

After what seemed like forever, the storm finally rained itself out. My dark hair hung in my face, wet from the seawater. Then I saw something. It was a girl and a man in the water!

" Oi!" I yelled, and pointed to the two people in the water.

Jack ran over to the side where I was, and yelled, "Throw a line, haul them out of there!"

Whe the girl and the man were hauled out of the water , I got a good look at them. The firl seemed to be about my age, with curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress, and I figured that she might be born into decorum of some sort.

The man was obviously her father. He wore the uniform of an admiral, and his wig had been lost out at sea, revealing the same curly hair as the girls. The man was escorted to Jack's cabin, and I was put in charge of the girl.

( Jack)

The man who we had hauled out of the water looked somewhat familiar. He was unconsious for a while, but we managed to bring him about.

After a while, he sat up, and rubbed his head.

" Ah, your awake. Good." I said. " You look familiar, have I...threatend you before?"

He looked up at me, and groaned. " Sparrow,"

" Ah, so you do know me. But I cannot say the same for you, mate. What's your name?" I studied the man, with his Admiral's uniform still damp from the water.

" How can you not remember? _This is not a ship. You are not a captain." _ The man looke dat me with utter loathing. A look I had seen many times before... then it all clicked in my mind.

" Fitzy? Long time no see, mate! I take it that you managed to get into the Navy after all, eh?" I chuckled to myself.

Fitzwilliam grimaced. "Don't call me that!"

We were inturupted by Julian entering the cabin. " Jack, the girl's awake."


End file.
